


Break

by Nahwei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahwei/pseuds/Nahwei
Summary: When Noctis breaks, Prompto is there.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Something I posted on tumblr but added more to it here.

“Thanks, Cor,” Noctis mutters, shuffling to grab his things after the door’s open for him. He stumbles a bit as he gets out, nearly tripping on his own feet and face planting the ground had the marshall not been there to steady him.

“Get some rest, Highness,” the older man says, voice a touch soft. ~~_Noctis hates it._ ~~He’s glad the marshall doesn’t offer to help him into his apartment. Not sure he would've been able to hold it together…

The guard at the entrance greets him as usual, and Noctis winces as he returns the greeting. ~~_Why can’t they ignore him? He doesn’t want to smile anymore._~~

He makes it to his room without bumping into any of the residents. Lets out a heavy sigh as he kicks off his shoes. Drops the briefcase while he’s at it and flinches at how loud it hits the floor. Full of papers for school and briefings. He sighs again, realizing he still needs to study for an exam and read the updated briefings. Still needs to eat and shower. Desperately in need for a nap.

Noctis rips off his tie along with his uniform coat. _Gods_ , he just wants to scream and throw stuff around. But he’s too tired to throw a tantrum. He just wants to curl up in his bed and never wake up. 

He’s so. Tired.

Noctis reaches for his phone and blinks hard from the bright screen (was it really that dark out already?). Unlocking the device reveals the photo he had recently set as his wallpaper. A silly selfie of him and Prompto, early in their friendship, surrounded by cats from the animal shelter Noctis volunteers in. That day had started early, but Noctis hadn’t minded. He had invited Prompto and the blond’s excitement brushed off the sleepiness. Noctis had always liked volunteering at the animal shelter, and having his friend tag along made it even better. It was definitely one of the best days of his life.

He’s not sure how to feel about the photo now…

They’re maybe around two years into their friendship. An awkward start, but Prompto’s upbeat attitude helped, and his interests were similar to Noctis’s. Though having been drilled with etiquette and other social-esque lessons, Noctis still struggled with conversation. And being a prince didn’t exactly make forming genuine friendships easy. But Prompto...he was different. A good different. And they both knew they were new at this, so that helped, too. 

Those first few months had been eye opening for Noctis. To have someone to talk to about the mundane things in life. To have deep discussions about game mechanics and story plots. To just have someone to walk next to after school. Hang out during the weekends. Text. Play.

Having Prompto for a friend was a blessing.

Eventually their “honeymoon” phase–as Ignis once put it–simmered down and Noctis found a routine with Prompto. So routine that it wasn’t until their next school year together that Noctis began to really _see_ Prompto. Like how he’s always moving to an unheard beat, and drumming his fingers; always moving something. Or how his constant chatter will include self-deprecating words. Or how he’ll flinch when Noctis touches him, but won’t move away. How the blond would hesitantly linger when they lean shoulders and go quiet. How it seems like something is keeping the blond from talking about something. Noctis couldn’t explain it, but there was something there. Something bothering his friend.

Took a while, but Noctis still remembers the first time he held Prompto. Soothed him. Comforted him.

The experience was...intense. But welcomed.

Noctis, however, still struggles to be as open as Prompto is. Still struggles with finding words to describe his jumbled thoughts. Struggles to initiate those small, intimate touches. Or be on the receiving end of those hugs Prompto likes to do every now and then when the blond has had a rough day. 

Yeah...Noctis still struggles with showing his vulnerability. 

But tonight?

Fuck that.

He doesn’t think twice as he opens up his friend’s contact info and taps the green call button. It rings for two beats.

“Noct?” Prompto’s voice is gentle but laced with worry. Noctis, after all, rarely calls.

“Please come over. Sleep the night?”

“‘Course! I’ll be right over!” Noctis hears shuffling and an abrupt clack. Prompto curses lightly, whining a bit, too (and Noctis feels his lips twitch, wishing he had the energy to teasingly scold the blond). “Ow...I’ll be there soon, Noct! See ya!”

The call ends and Noctis sighs. _That was...easy_. But what’s to come? Noctis isn’t sure. He doesn’t want to think. So instead he strips of the rest of his clothes as he stumbles into his room, puts on his pajamas, and clambers into his unmade bed.

___

As abrupt as the call had been, Prompto didn’t have to think twice about Noct’s request. He could hear the tiredness in his voice, ~~the near pleading~~. Was aware of the increase in princely duties–and the growing tensions with Nifelheim. 

Prompto had wondered when–if ever–Noctis would let down his walls. His anxieties had always made the blond aware of his surroundings; of people. He paid as much attention to a person’s mannerisms as he did his own. Made sure to research all he could on social cues and boundaries. And when he finally made the move to befriend Noctis, well. Prompto couldn’t fuck this up. 

But, being friends with Noct was...almost natural? It was fun. Sure, Prompto’s anxiety would spark up at the worst of times, but...he managed. Until he couldn’t, but Noct had been there. And though Prompto was embarrassed to show such weakness–and afraid, because what if he had made Noct uncomfortable?–and worried he had made things awkward, Noct had said, “it’s what friends do.”

How he didn’t spontaneously combust is beyond him. 

Prompto made sure to be ready when it was his turn. Because as aloof and composed the prince may be, Noct is human. As human as Prompto is. And humans all have a breaking point. Some just have a harder time opening up is all.

  
  
  


When Prompto arrives at Noct's apartment, he finds the place unlit and cold. There’s a trail of the day’s clothes leading to the bedroom. He flicks the hall light on and makes out the bunched lump in the bed. Prompto eases himself on the bed.

“Hey, buddy,” Prompto whispers as he shuffles closer to his friend still underneath the covers. “It’s ok, I’m here.” He runs a hand over what Prompto guess-timates is Noct’s shoulder, and waits.

___

Noctis stiffens at the touch. Even with the comforter over him, Prompto’s hand feels too close. Too much.

 _But not enough_.

Noctis stirs and loosens his grip on the covers to expose a bit of his face. The light from the hall barely enters his room, but he still manages to meet Prompto’s eyes for a second before shuffling closer. He tucks his head under Prompto’s chin and keeps his hands tight around the covers. An arm circles around his covered self and he sighs when he feels a hand card through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

The intimacy is too much for him. Noctis just wants to feel Prompto’s heartbeat. Wants to hear his steady breaths. Breath in the lavender scent the blond likes so much.

But he can’t

Noctis tries to listen to that heartbeat. Match the breathing. _Just breathe–_ but he can’t. Tries to rid the cacophony of noise inside his head. The squirming of his insides–

But he can’t.

He _can’t._

And he’s so **tired–**

“It’s ok, Noct. I’m here,” he hears Prompto say, voice a near whisper. “Whatever you need, buddy. I’m here. ‘M not going anywhere.”

___

When Noct breaks, Prompto is there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis strikes me as someone who isn't familiar with comfort. He also gives me autistic vibes. I may have projected a bit here.
> 
> Prompto is touchstarved. Because of course he is.


End file.
